criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Rocks
Under the Rocks is the fifth case of the World Edition. It is set in Oporto, Portugal. Plot The World Police Agency then flew to Portugal after hearing about the unfortunate slaying of the dark anarchist leader Geass (also known as Giorgio Castro), also notorious for the shooting of the murderer of Cardinal Victorio Grimaldi, a panetteria owner named Agostine Telesca. When they went there, Ricky Romano and the player found the rather gory corpse of the leader of the anarchists, Geass, bloodying the rocks. The team started at a dead end, asides the minor knowledge that Geass was slain due to his killer being jealous of Geass and that they hated his rule. Soon, the team was able to grasp onto more information, from Geass having a hand in the debt of Greece to identifying the murder weapon as a meat pounder. Soon, the team was able to incriminate Geass's killer as none other than the new deputy for the anarchy, Sebastien Fassbinder. When Ricky Romano and the player confronted Sebastien about his perpetration, the young deputy of the group of insurrection rebutted against the accusations from the upholders of the law, telling that Castro giving Sebastian a high level of authority changed his life. However, Ricky questioned the word of the anarchist, putting out evidence that the team had gathered together throughout the course of the investigation, and alas, Fassbinder bowed to the player's investigative skills, revealing that he indeed was the slayer of the anarchy leader. Sebastien told that an offshore account had paid him to assassinate Geass. Although Sebastien didn't know much about the mysterious one who paid him to slay, this mysterious person claimed to have a high level of authority in the anarchy; a level so high that if Geass were to somehow pass away, they would become the leader. Sebastien then revealed that if the new leader hired the ex-subordinate commander to do their dirty work, he would become the deputy to the leader. Ricky, disgusted, wanted to hear no more, only to ship Sebastian Fassbinder off to court. The Honorable Beaurigarde was displeased with the murderer, saying that Sebastien's amour for a taste of power had gone too far. The Honorable Beaurigarde was also vexed at the fact Sebastien was an assassin. To ice the cake, The Honorable Beaurigarde was rather piqued at the fact that Sebastian had joined such a group of atrocity, as she believed that their actions had gone too far, from causing riots in Norway, to assassinating the Prime Minister of Iceland, just to name a few. The Honorable Beaurigarde decided that the crimes of the second-in-command tallied up to give Sebastien a sentence of life in jail. After Sebastien's impoundment, a Greek ambassador named Alcander Hantzopoulous came to the player. He came to inform the World Police Agency of the increasing debt in Greece. They also had shockingly found out that the Austrian chancellor Alexander Grimm had great involvements with the government of Greece, making the team rather suspicious of him and his behavior. They also had learned that Chancellor Grimm had a hand with Greece's debt, due to him giving faulty advice to Tanya Sachinidis, the finance minister of Greece. In guilt of his crimes, Alexander commited suicide in front of the team. After all these events, the team was sent a note written in blood saying "I'm waiting for you in Montpellier...", Chief Daniel Bourne then decided that the Bureau had to travel to Montpellier, prompting them to visit the French city to meet the sender of the note. Stats Victim *'Geass' (found with his skull smashed in, bloodying the rocks) Murder Weapon *'Meat Pounder' Killer *'Sebastien Fassbinder' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect wears a blue scarf Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect wears a blue scarf Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears a blue scarf Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has scratches. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a blue scarf. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beachside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Heart Locket, Broken Bottle) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Heart Locket. (Result: Engraved Names; New Suspect: Helena Castro) *Inform Helena Castro of her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Engraved Names revealed; New Crime Scene: Casa da Música) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Analyze Whiskey Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Investigate Casa da Música. (Clues: Soccer Ball, Torn Photo) *Examine Soccer Ball. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Manuel Madeiros's Signature; New Suspect: Manuel Madeiros) *Talk to Manuel Madeiros. (Prerequisite: Manuel Madeiros's Signature identified) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Atomium) *Analyze Photo of Atomium. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alexander Grimm) *Inform the chancellor of Austria of the murder of the leader of the anarchy. (Prerequisite: Photo of Atomium analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Sebastien Fassbinder about his recent promotion in the anarchy. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Pub of Porto. (Clues: Shots Glass, Decorated Phone; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Shots Glass. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: DNA of Raul Silvestre; New Suspect: Raul Silvestre) *Ask the bartender if he saw any shady people at the bar. (Prerequisite: DNA of Raul Silvestre identified through microscope) *Examine Decorated Phone. (Result: Anarchist's Phone) *Analyze Anarchist's Phone. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture; New Crime Scene: Interactive Computer Room) *Investigate Computer Room. (Clues: Plastic Baggie, Handbag; Prerequisite: Anarchist's Phone analyzed) *Examine Plastic Baggie. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Steroids) *Talk to Manuel Madeiros about him being on steroids. (Prerequisite: Steroids identified through microscope) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Ultrasound) *Analyze Ultrasound. (12:00:00) *Talk to Helena about her pregnancy at the hands of her brother. (Prerequisite: Ultrasound analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Torn Paper, Newspaper Article, Broken Camera) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Sebastien about his death threat directed towards Geass. (Prerequisite: Death Threat restored) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Shocking Headline) *Ask Grimm why Austria is shutting ties with Portugal. (Prerequisite: Shocking Headline revealed) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Talk to Raul about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Bloodied Rocks. (Clues: Meat Pounder, Pile of Rocks; Murder Weapon registered: Meat Pounder; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Meat Pounder. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue scarf) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 5. A Debt to the World 5 *Ask Sebastien more about the new leader of the anarchy. (Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Investigate Interactive Computer Room. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bank Notes) *Analyze Bank Notes. (09:00:00) *Reveal the truth to Helena. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Bank Notes analyzed) *See what Alcander Hantzopoulous, ambassador of Greece, wants to tell you. (Reward: Greek Toga; Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Investigate Beachside. (Clue: Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: See what Ambassador Hantzopoulous wants) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk some sense into Alexander Grimm. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Pub of Porto. (Clue: Beer Mug; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Beer Mug. (Result: Anarchist Logo) *Ask Raul Silvestre why the beer mug had a logo of the anarchy on it. (Reward: 50 XP; Prerequisite: Anarchist Logo revealed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe